3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a recent standard in mobile communication technology. 3GPP LTE is a project of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
Time synchronization is one of the first steps in establishing communication between two devices. Existing wireless communication systems, including WiFi, CDMA/CDMA2000/1xEV-DO, GSM/WCDMA/HSPA, mobile WiMAX, and LTE/LTE-Advanced systems, all have carefully designed time synchronization signals and procedures. For example, in an LTE system, the primary synchronization signal (PSS) and secondary synchronization signal (SSS) may be used to allow the mobile station (or user equipment or UE) to synchronize to the timing of the base station. A frame boundary can be detected via a physical broadcast channel (PBCH).